It's Always the Gardener
by Hopetoun2312
Summary: When a body is found on the Goldenleaf estate the team is called in to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

He stepped cautiously across the field. David had heard rumors about the old World War Two plane that had crashed there and was curious to find out more. His metal detector bleeped, and only just being able to read the LCD screen in the moonlight he knew he was on to something big. The gravely noise as he plunged the spade in the ground was horribly loud and made him worry that someone would hear but he had started now and wouldn't stop until he had found what he was looking for. He gasped and staggered back when he saw what was really there.

'Boss we've got a call in from the gardener at the Goldenleaf estate and he has found a dug up area of ground on the rear of the main garden.' Anthony DiNozzo read from the screen of his dated PC.  
'Why does this interest us?' Asked Gibbs.  
'He's found a marine's body.'

_**Would you like this story to continue? If so please post a review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tony crouched snapping picture after picture of the crime scene. 'I already have this case wrapped up, I bet it's the gardener, he was wearing gloves that would be the perfect cover up.' Tony felt a smack on his head as Gibbs walked past.  
Ziva smirked ' Is there a chance that he was wearing the gloves because he is a gardener Tony?'  
'Once you two ladies have finished talking shall we focus on the dead body in this hole?' Gibbs asked. Tony and Ziva blushed furiously and walked their separate ways. Gibbs leaned down and saw the badge of a marine colonel 'This is no petty officer we are dealing with here!' Gibbs remarked.

Doctor Mallard a.k.a Ducky examined the body on the post mortem slab. Gibbs walked into the room at exactly the right moment 'Have you found anything Duck?' he asked the short Scottish doctor with the slight stoop.  
'Actually yes, this man has no sign of having died at all, no wounds, no trauma so that can leave me with one conclusion this man has been poisoned!' Gibbs frowned before turning away and walking out of the room.

McGee walked into Abby's lab and looked at the CafPow all over the floor, he rolled his eyes and looked over at the tall girl clinging onto the toy hippo on the ground. He stepped over to her and lifted up the hippo, suddenly alarms started blaring round the room and ink shot from the sprinklers. Abby jumped up and looked guiltily at the walking biro in her lab. ' Sorry about that I was testing my new alarm system and it looks like it worked!'  
'No kidding,' McGee said as the ink slowly started to seep from his trouser leg. Abby plucked the hair from McGee's pocket it was somehow untouched by the stain.  
'Thank you but no offence I just got that new microscope and you're dripping ink everywhere so-eh leave,' McGee turned a little sadly and walked out of the lab. Abby frowned at the hair from the corpse and set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby looked at the screen, the percentage signs ticking slowly by. Putting her feet up on the desk, she sipped up the last bits of CafPow. Gibbs walked into the room and handed her another.

"Got anything Abs?" he asked.

"Nope. Computer is taking ages to come up with anything. Better than last time though. DNA match will probably take another hour or so," she replied. Of course, that was the moment that something pinged.

"YES!" she yelled, jumping up and down from the caffeine rush. _Colonel Andrew Davies _flashing on the screen. Gibbs took his leave, glad to finally know who it was. Hopefully by that time Ducky would have something more to add to Abby's development.

"Bleach? He died because he drunk _bleach? _That makes it harder to decide Duck!" Gibbs said, staring at the results. Luckily, they knew the bleach had been mixed with wine, which made it easier thanks to statements placing him at a bar earlier that night. With that, Gibbs called in Tony to check CCTV at the bar. And the results were surprising...

"And to wrap up, Colonel Andrew Davies committed suicide after he was fired from the navy. You can all go home now," Gibbs told the team.

"There's one problem with that boss," Tony said.

"And that would be...?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've just received another call," Tony told them. And with a groan, they left.


End file.
